I Chose You
by BoLo1
Summary: Lauren is starting to doubt Bo's love for her after everything they've been through and now that theirs information on Lauren's past coming up. Bo and Lauren have got to stay strong by reminding each other why they chose one another.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Chose You

Rating: M

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

Disclaimer: I do not own LostGirl. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

Storyline: Lauren is starting to doubt Bo's love for her and Bo is going to remind her just why she chose her even if she has to do it everyday of there life.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so be gentle. It was going to just be a one shot but I don't know it's up to you guys so review and tell me what you think.

Lauren's Pov

Everytime he's in trouble she always go running she says loves me and chose me but she always has me doubting her and her love for me because every time fucking Dyson calls she goes off running to where ever to do cases with him and Tamsin or just him. I hate when it's just him because he will call her in the middle of the night to talk about a case I think to myself what else is there to do I moved out of my apartment and we know live in the new renvated clubhouse with Kenzi, were engaged, were thinking about kids and I'm fae.

Now how comes Dyson always come before me still after everything that's happened between us. I'm sick of it she always doing this now either coming home late for dinner or leaving in the middle of the night because of Dyson.

As I sit here waiting for her with dinner I look down at my engagement ring and smile while thinking about her proposal it was at the dhal of all places it was sweet and unexpected and so Bo and it's the perfect ring it's a 2-carat princess cut diamond ring she saved everything for it and as I sit here and fondle my ring all I can think about is are we doing the right thing now because If she continues on with this running to Dyson thing we're not gonna make it down the isle let alone through this dinner

I'm glad Kenzi went out with Hale tonight and speaking of the devil here she is only coming in at what 2 hours late that's the third time this week so yes we're defenitly about to have a serious talk about this before I become Mrs Dennis.

Bo's Pov

Lauren is going to freak I'm late for dinner again I can't keep taking these cases with Dyson and neglecting my fiancé. There has been some tension betwen us everytime I tell her I got to go or there's a call from Dyson to go work on a case with him and Tamsin or just him she defenitly dosent like those cases.

I can't blame her after everything we've been through and I'm ruining that by taking Dyson up on these cases instead of making time with Lauren even Kenzi says I'm pushing it with the cases and she was team Dyson but after I proposed she became team Lauren or team BoLo as she says I was so glad when she finally started seeing how much Lauren means to me and not Dyson that's why I'm late for dinner I had to have a talk with Dyson after we solved the case today and tell him to cool it with the cases. He got all angry and starting talking crap about Lauren saying she insecure and this and that and how wolfs mate for life and Laurens only human if he only knew that she's gonna live forever since she's fae.

now we haven't told anyone but Kenzi and how he can wait for her to die and yada yada so I got mad and left he has got to get it through his thick skull I chose Lauren I proposed to her were getting married in less than two months what more proof does he need. I don't want to hurt his pride anymore than I already have but if he doesn't back off I will his ego and pride is not ruining this for me or Lauren we've come too far and been through so much Ugh! Dammit Dyson!

As I'm walking to the door I'm thinking to myself all I wanna do is go in apologize to Lauren, have a nice hot shower with my fiancé to clean off all this blood and gunk off me, warm up my cold dinner and go over the wedding plans while she's laying in my arms, but as I walk through the door and see Lauren sitting at the dining table I know that cuddling of any kind is the last thing on her mind maybe she'll have a change of heart after she see me all bloody and nasty and save this conversation for when we go upstairs to the bedroom and after our shower but as I'm looking at her face expression I know we're about to have it now.

I need to give myself a pep talk for this conversation so I can remind Lauren why I chose her and why I will continue to choose her from here on out she my heart my everything and it's time I put her first before I loose her and this amazing life we made for ourself and I know loosing her is not what either of us want. I see Kenzi's not here that means things can go either way good or bad I'm hoping good so I'll get some loving after this if it goes in my favor as I sheepishly look up at her and say

"Um ,Hey Babe..".

A/N Well theres my first chapter should I continue ? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's Pov

Did she hey babe me after being two hours late for the dinner she wanted me to cook? Oh the nerve of her, I can't believe this and look she comes in all bloody and gory looking. Now that I see her I'm worried that she got hurt or not but before I can ask she beats me to it . Babe no I didn't get hurt I'm fine just got into a little battle with a very bloody under fae I'm fine see no harm done.

Good she's ok now we can talk but as I look at her I know she has to be uncomfortable with her bloody clothes on. Ugh I guess I can let her shower before we dive into the heavy. I get up to walk over to her to expect her myself and this wave of nausea goes over me and I grab the tables edge to steady myself. I see Bo rushing over to help but I wave her off telling her I'm fine but I know I'm not I've been getting that feeling a lot lately and forgot to mention it to her. Bo comes over anyway and looks me over for herself and I turn in her embrace to let her know I'm fine and say it's just a little nausea I've been getting lately I'm fine Bo. She looks me in the eye and know that I'm hiding something which I am but I haven't told her because shes never here I think to myself getting upset again.

I can't tell her yet because I haven't tested my theory yet but I'm 100% sure I know what's wrong and if that's it oh boy do we have to talk. She goes to protest but I smoothingly cut her off with a swift kiss and tell her later after she has showered because we still have to talk. I send her off to the shower and tell her to meet me in the bedroom when she's finished while I heat up dinner. She goes in too kiss me again but I turn head so she catches my cheek because I am very much still upset she not off the hook just yet . She furrows her brow in confusion and fustration because she clearly sees I'm still upset. she turns and goes up stairs to shower but before gets to the top she says I love you Lauren and I sigh and say I love you to Bo.

Bo's Pov

Shit shit shit, Lauren is so pissed and that hey babe didn't help my case at all. I can tell that by looking at her. She hasn't looked at me but I know she heard me when I came in and that she hasn't commented on my bloody clothes. Which is a good thing because it may soften the blow. As soon as she turn and sees me she instantly worried and in fiancé/doctor mode. Before she can ask if I'm fine I'm already telling her but she dosent listen she gets up to come over and sways a bit on her feet. Now I'm the worried one. I rush over to help her but she waves me off stating she fine, which I can tell is a lie.

I can also tell that she's hiding something from me by the way she's shifting her eyes while I'm trying to catch her eye. I can't really be upset if she's hiding something because I'm never here so that she can tell me whatever it is. Now I feel like a complete A hole because it may be something important or that theirs something wrong with her. What if she cheated on me ,no stop it Bo Lauren would never cheat on you. I'm about to ask what's wrong when she swiftly kisses me to distract me which Is a distraction I'll take. She pulls away and says she will tell me later when we talk. I say okay and go in to steal another kiss when she turn her head so my lips catch a cool cheek. Dammit I thought she calmed down a bit but I can clearly see she hasn't.

I sigh and turn to walk up stair to take a shower as she goes in the kitchen to heat up dinner I'm guessing. I make it half way up the stairs and turn back to Lauren, my fiancé , my heart and defenitly my forever and tell her the words that will always stay true and that will make everything alright. I sigh and say I love you Lauren and turn to walk back up stairs but not before I hear her soft reply of I love you too Bo. I smile as I make it to the bathroom strip and turn on the shower because if there one thing I know I'm sure of is that I chose Lauren for a reason

A/n Well there's chapter two I hope I did better with this chapter then the first I'm new at this so be gentle with me and thank yous for those who reviewed they motivated me to go ahead and knock out the chapter. So until next time ...


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Well thank you for giving my story a chance. I just want you to know it means a lot to me guys and about the punctuation concerns I'm in school and very young I'm still learning so bare with me besides I though I was doing a good job it's my first story. So here's to another chapter! Enjoy

XxX

Chapter 3

Lauren's Pov

I hear Bo turn off the shower just as the microwave dings signaling that the foods ready. I take it out shove it on some plates and make my way to the bedroom. As I'm walking in the bedroom I see Bo walking out the bathroom with her favorite kimono on with her wet hair dripping down her back. I hear a soft whispered hey behind me as I set the food down. I feel bo walk up behind me , wraps her arms around me and kisses my neck.

"Hey" I say just as softly and pull us toward the bed so we can talk. I say I'll start and I just want you to listen so I can get everything off my chest.

So why were you two hours late. Oh wait let me guess ding ding Dyson needed you for a case. I can tell you were on a case by how bloody your clothes were. But that's not the point I'm trying to make here.

The point is you need to be here more with me . I have to tell you something very important if my theory is correct. I don't even want to tell you, you might not be ready to hear it. She goes to interject me, but I put my finger on her lips and say let me finish then you can talk.

Bo I'm your fiancé I'm suppose to come first. We don't hide things from each other, not that I'm hiding anything ,just withholding information. But Bo how do you think that makes me feel when you go running to help Dyson when I need you here, huh? I know you feel bad for hurting his wolfie pride but you chose me not him so act like it. I'm not fussing, I'm not even upset anymore I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. I love you Bo Dennis but you have some big decisions and changes to make. Somethings got to give or I give I don't want it to come to that because of all what we went through to get here.

After I say "I give" she gets this panicky look on her face. I bet she thinking I'm going to leave her. I'm not I just want us to meet in the middle.

Bo's Pov

While I was I thinking the shower I did some serious thinking about me and Lauren and, I come to realize how much I've been neglecting her. It's just that Dyson will always be my friend and a part of our lives. He has a special place in my heart. Just like I told him tonight the late calls have got to stop because I didn't choose him I chose Lauren and he very well knows that.

"Sigh" I gues his "wolf" is still hurt and trying to lay claim to me. (Smirking) only Lauren can claim me she has become quiet possessive since we've got engaged in Dyson's presents but that's understandable. I do the same thing while we're out .

Man I messed things so up I say aloud while Turning off the shower.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Lauren enter the room with dinner in her hands as she sets it down on the bedside table. I send her a quiet "hey". Man I wish Kenzi were here I need a pep talk. While she turnt around I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck gently.

She unwraps my arms and pulls me towards the bed . She starts by saying she knows I was with Dyson and while she talking I can she the hurt I her eyes yet again for spending more time with him. I'm kinda zoning out of the first part of the convo be use I know it's about Dyson but I tune in when I hear her say "there's thing I need to tell you but your never here for me to tell you Bo" I'm thinking she talking about what happened down stairs. I got to intercect her but she cuts me off saying to "let her finish"!I do know that what ever it is she has to tell me it's important. She want even look me I. The eye she. She brings it up. So that has me a little on edge I wonder is something wrong? Is she sick? I look over her body and analyze she dosent look sick. Now all sorts of bad things are running through my mind.

I'm barely paying attention she has me worried but I do catch her saying something about "she gives"!

What! No! Now that sets me off to full blown panic mode she can't leave me we just got to this good place. I'm getting ready to protest when she says "Bo I'm not leaving you I just want you to understand where I'm coming from"? And boy do I understand.

Oh honey I pull her towards me in my arms and turn her so shes practically in my lap. Baby I understand where your coming from I do and I'm going to make it right. I sigh and look up at her while playing with her fingers. So I guess it my turn to talk huh? But first I want to know what your hiding or not hiding and don't lie to me because I'll know.

So, babe what's going on you can tell me. As she goes to tell me my phone starts ringing and guess who it is the cause of all my problems. She looks at the screen and I gulp as I look at her. Oh Boy here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bo Pov's

If looks could kill I'd be one dead succubus right now Lauren's got that look in her eye. That look that says "she's mad but it's not you that's she's mad at". She ask me am I going to answer that. I'm about to tell her no and to let it ring but she beats me to it. Well crap this isn't going to go good.

"Guess I was taking to long"!

With how Lauren's looking at me I'm guessing Dyson is pissing her off. It's like she's thinking should she maul me or reach through the phone and kill Dyson. The glare she's sending me as she's speaks to me is scary and sexy at the same time. I tell her to hang up and tell Dyson I'll call him tomorrow so we can finish talking she was just about to tell me what was going on!

I flinch when I hear her raise her voice. I'm trying to hear the conversation. But all I see is Lauren waving her hands frantically and she only does that when she's frustrated. I lean a bit towards her and pick up Lauren telling Dyson were busy and he's not cooperating with her.

She's so pissed right now. What in the hell is he saying?

I hear Dyson voice raise and I'm concerned. I can tell he's getting frustrated Lauren want let me speak to him and I'm okay with that. I'm Lauren's not his. I know that may be a little childish but hey better him then me getting yelled at , right?

Maybe he needs to hear whatever Lauren's saying. She about to hang up when I hear Dyson utter "stupid human". I gulp at the look in her eyes because it says it all. He's a dead man. She was about to tell him she wasn't even human anymore. So I grab the phone out of her reach before she says anything.

" Hello"? Yea Dyson now is not a good time. I'll call you back tommorow. He try's to interject saying something about the case but I'm not trying to hear that right now. Dyson its not a good time I'll call you tommorow. "But Bo I gotta...

I hang up and toss my phone on table as I run my hands through my hair. I look up as I feel Lauren removing herself from my lap. I grab her and pull her to me and lay my head on her chest. I mumble "no we were talking before Dyson called so we're going to finish because I don't want to go bed with you angry at me"!

I'm looking at her and I see she shags under my weight. She wraps her arms around me as she rest her cheek on my head. She looking in my eyes now I thinks she searching for something because whatever it is she must've found it. Because all I hear is...

"Bo I think I'm pregnant"!

I pull back slightly with a wide smile on my face and put my hands on her stomach and say"really"? Lauren looked worried but when she sees me smiling she laughs and place her hands on top of mine. "I said think".

I look at her eyes wided and the first thing that comes to mind is holy shit what are we gonna tell Kenzi!

Lauren's Pov

I was just about to tell Bo how I think I'm pregnant and of all times he calls now. I shouldn't be so shocked but really he calls now. I look at Bo wanting to know if she's going to answer. She taking to long so I answer it. I cut off Dyson before he says Bo's name.

"Hello Dyson, Dyson I'm sorry but Bo's busy right now she'll call you tomorrow. He saying it's about the case and I'm telling him were busy."

I'm about to hang up but before I do so he mumbles"Stupid Human"!

He will never learn Bo didn't choose him so he can get over his hurt wolf. I'm not even human anymore and I'm about to tell him so but Bo stops me grabs the phone and talks to Dyson before I throttle him.

I lean over so I can hear the conversation but I'm to upset to care about whatever she saying. I do hear Bo telling him that were busy and it's not a good time. I'm like no shit Sherlock and glare at her. I'm not even really mad at Bo, I'm mad at Dyson but he's not here so Bo's going to have to do. It's partly her fault anyway.

She hangs up after she tells him she call him tommorow. I'm moving off her lap to lay beside her so we can finish talking. She pulling me back in and laying her head on my chest. I sigh as I look down to rest my cheek on her head.

She mutters something in my chest. I'm not really listening until she says she dosent want me to go to bed angry at her. I sigh because we promised never to do that again after what happened last time.

Last time we did that I put Bo on the couch and woke up the next morning with both of us on the couch with me and top limbs hanging off the couch. I chuckle at the memory.

I nudge her a little so she'll look up at me. I look in her eyes searching for something and I guess I found it because the next thing you know I'm saying...

" Bo I think I'm pregnant"!

I'm looking for a negative reaction but all I see is her smiling widely with hands on my stomach. I laugh lightly ,So I'm guessing she's happy. I rest my hands on top of hers smiling.

She saying what are we going to tell Kenzi. Bo, I said "think "I haven't taken any proper test yet. I'm was going to do that tommorow. Do you wanna come with? "Yes"

"Now you have your chance to prove that you chose me But we still have issues Bo. Issues I want to have worked out before the peanut arrives if we have a peanut I say resolutely.

She looking at me and I'm thinking we're gonna be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Well thanks for all the reviews. I know I have some grammar skills to work out but I'm working on it so bare with me. Also this is my first time writing a sex scene so I really don't know how I did so review and tell me what you think

Chapter 5

Bo's Pov

While waiting for Kenzi to get back home, me and Lauren stayed up and finished talking. I told her about how I'm going to be here for her and it's not just because of the baby. I want to be here and nowhere else this my home with her and Kenzi and the little peanut.

I'm glad we talked about Dyson we were going to have to sooner or later. Now that over and done with we can move forward and concentrate on is and the baby. While talking I knew Lauren was fighting sleep she been really tired lately.

It had me worried but now that she might be pregnant it explains it all.

"Babe" I whisper in case she's not sleep yet. " I'm going downstairs to wait for Kenz. Get some sleep I'll be up later".

While I'm sitting waiting on Kenzi I'm thinking how am I going to tell her Lauren might be pregnant. I can't believe I don't notice but, now I'm starting to see the signs. She's has been awfully moody and tired lately , more so than usual.

While thinking to myself about how much of an idiot I am. I fail to notice Kenzi come home and sit beside me until she calls my name. "Holy Shit" Kenzi, don't do that you scared the fae out of me.

Geez Bobo calm your lady tits. What are you still doing up anyway? I was waiting for you , I have to tell you something. You can't tell anybody Kenz not even Hale.

She looks worried, until she sees me smiling. " Ok Bobo spill what's going on and why are you smiling all creepy like"? Oh my god wait, did you get the dock preggers or something? Or something right? Bo!

"Kenzi eyes wided when I didn't say anything."

"Omg you got the doc pregnant"? How? Where? When? Well maybe not when because you guys don't stop. But I'm gonna be an aunt. Aww Bobo I'm so proud of you and the doc. Laughing lightly" yea Kenz I'm proud of me too"!

So, details how did she tell you at did you find out on your own? "She told me" but I did notice she's been tired and earlier when I got home she stumbled a bit probably do to stress had me worried. You know how Lauren is she just waved it off. Yea I do, you know how doctors are Bobo they make bad patients. So back to what I was saying. How did you find out did she blurt it out give you the preggers test or...

Well we were talking about me and Dyson. "Wait bo hold up did you and doc solve that lilttle problem. Because I lurve me some Lauren but she can be a pain in the ass when you guys aren't talking".

Yea we talked it out but we still got more issues to work out before the peanut gets here. " Good I'm glad you guys talked, I thought I was gonna have to look you in your room"! Now I'm off to bed mamas a little drunk and you should go too.

"Bo"? Yea Kenz? "Congratulations"!

Smiling softly I walk up stairs while throwing a goodnight Kenz over my shoulder.

Well Kenzi took that better than I thought. Sliding into bed I wrap my arms around Lauren She whispers a quiet" Bo"?

"Hey", go back to sleep I mumer in her neck while getting comfortable. "I'll be here when you wake up". Drifting off to sleep I whisper" I love you Lauren, so much". She cuddles into me whisper some sciencey things and goes to sleep.

Yes life is great right now.

Lauren's Pov

I woke up and did not fell the warmth of my succubus on my back. I look around the room and see Bo's clothes scattered everywhere. I chuckle, she never could keep her clothes on for to long always complaining about being hot. Is trench my limbs to get the sleep out of them and hear running water from the bathroom.

I call out to Bo, "Babe"?

I turn around and see her leaning against the the bathroom door wearing a smile as she watches me. And no surprise she's very much naked.

"Good morning you" I hear her say as she walks over to wrap me in her arms. I look up at her and peck her lips lightly. "Hey, sleep well"?

Yes I slept fine babe but, now that your up you can come take a bath with me. Of course but no funny buisness we have to go to the lab and check and make sure I have a peanut and go visit trick at the dhal.

As she walks us backwards towards the bathroom she strips off my clothes leaving me just as naked as her. I go to pick up my clothes to put in the hamper but a hand on my wrist stops me.

"Babe" no she says I'm trying to be romantic here, leave the clothes till later woman. I don't want the water to get cold , she pouts.

Ok ok I'm coming, we get in the tub me in front of Bo she says she wants to hold me. I let her but I'm thinking I should've known she can't keep her hands to herself. I specifically told her no funny buisness.

I turn my head to stop her but she speaks first

I love you," whispered Bo and I turned her face and captured Bo's lips in a soft kiss. Bo statred to tease my breasts as the kiss deepened. Bo slid her hand down stoping to stroke my stomach lovingly before descending further.

Her fingers slipped over and into the flesh that was even warmer and slicker than the water surrounding us.

I tore my lips away and shifted, turning around and straddling Bos lap. I cupped Bos face in my palms and kissed her again, longer and deeper. Bo wrapped her arms around Laurens body and clutched her closer, pulling her more fully on her lap before slipping her hand between them.

Her fingers sought the warm wet flesh again and Lauren whimpered into her mouth as Bo began rubbing and rolling her clit, teasing the hard little nub.

"Bo," I moaned again as their lips parted briefly. "I-" she started to say but Bo distracted her by slipping her fingers lower and dipping inside her.

"Shhh," Bo murmured softly against her lips. "Just let me touch you."

I responded by rolling my hips in circles and pressing down onto Bos fingers, which slipped deeper as Bo's thumb flicked over my clit. Bo's other hand pressed into my ass and squeezed the soft flesh.

My head fell back and Bo kissed and sucked the base of my throat before moving lower to my breasts. Bo blew on my skin to dispel the lingering bubbles before taking a nipple between her lips and flicking her tongue over the tip. Bo pumped her fingers in and out of me feeling her walls pulsing and tight around them.

"That's it baby," Bo whispered encouraging me to ride her fingers deeper and faster.

I leaned forward and buried my face in Bos neck, whimpering. Shit I wasn't going to last long, I've been missing and aching for my fiancé too much for my mind and body not to respond swiftly. I reached between our bodies and cupped Bo's breasts in my hands, squeezing at Bos hard nipples pressed against my palms.

Bo whimpered and gently bit my collarbone and just that slight bit of pain is all I needed to send me over the edge. My body shook on top of Bos as I sank my teeth into Bos shoulder hard causing her to yelp in pushed her fingers even deeper as she felt My walls clench and spasm.

"Kiss me," she demanded and I lifted my head and captured Bos lips in a hard bruising kiss. I thrust my tongue into Bos mouth and She responded eagerly causing her to start feeding sending shivers through my body. I squeezed Bos breasts harder before tugging on her nipples. Bo's body jerked gently beneath me and she groaned into my waiting mouth Soon the kiss softened ending Bo's feed. She didn't want to harm the baby or take to much.

While my rocking body slowed. I released Bos nipples and she removed her thumb from my tender clit, but she kept her fingers buried inside of me.

My body sagged on top of Bos head fell forward and her forehead rested on Bos shoulder as she continued to pant softly while she caught her breath. Getting control of herself, Bo gently picked Lauren up out of the tub and walked them to the bed until she was hovering over the blonde, Lauren's arms hooked around her neck.

I do love you," she repeated. "And I will fight to remind you of that every day if I have to." I smiled. "I know."

Now let's get dressed we have to get to the lab and stop by the dhal. I have to get some books from trick to see if we're going to have any complication during my pregnancy.

"Don't worry I'm sure there not any".

I slapped Bos ass and said "Now come on we have stuff to do and people to see. Bo pulled me back before I could get away. " I love you Lauren, so much"! I know , I love you too bo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bo

I grabbed the keys to the beast and grabbed Lauren's hand and left a note for kenzi. Telling her we would be back later and that were headed to the lab . I was a bit nervous but also extremely excited. I looked at Lauren and asked.. " Ready"? She looks in my eyes and says "Always". I smile and open the door. "Let's go."

Lauren

When we got to the lab I see Jeremy has everything set up for me. "Dr. Lewis I have everything set up for you, and I'll leave you to it." Thanks Jeremy. Come on Babe lets go see if we're having a little peanut.

As I lay down on the exam table i turn to Bo and grab her hand and ask"are you ready" Bo says "of course I am are you?" Yes, now hand me that gel on the table and push that computer screen towards me and we can get started.

Bo

Lauren was putting the cold gel on while I anxiously waited for her to get done so we can see if we're pregnant. While I was in my thoughts I didn't hear Lauren calling me, until I felt a pain on my arm.

"Ouch, babe did you pinch me." Yes now pay attention. Ok ,I pouted.

I hear a thump sound like a heartbeat but going really fast. Is that, is that the baby's heart beat I ask Lauren. " yea but bo we might have a problem because I don't know if it's just me or do you hear two heart beats?"

Twins!? "We're having twins."!

Lauren

Well that would explain the baby bump already because I'm only about a 10 weeks. "Omg Bo we're having twins"! " yes babe we're having twins Bo says." I smile she's trying to hold in her excitement. Ok so do you want to print a picture so we can show Kenzi and trick?

" Yes but we're showing Kenzi first, she'll have my head if we don't." I hear Bo say.

"You are right about that". but we can tell them togther.

Now let's get me cleaned up so we can go to the dhal. I'm hungry and trick has food.

"But first your calling Kenzi and telling her to meet us at the Dahl so we can tell her and trick!"

Bo

Walking into the dhal I saw trick and Kenzi was waiting for us but, I didn't expect Dyson to be here and I can tell Lauren didn't either by the way she tensed up. I ask her if she wants to tell them later she says "No Bo but if he starts his human shit again I'm not accountable for my actions" I look at her and raise and eye brow" what blame the hormones!" She exclamins.

Trick! Kenzi! "Clears throat", and Dyson. Can I talk to you guys in the lair I have good news. "Not you Dyson", he looks at me with this hurt puppy dog expression. And trick could you order something for Lauren to eat please, thanks.

I turn to her and ask

"Babe your going to be good"?

She rolls her eyes and replies" yes Bo I'm just going to eat!"

Ok ok I kiss her cheek and head downstairs.

Lauren

With Bo gone I can sit and think. I can't believe we're having twins. I'm so ridicously happy right now. Well I was until I hear Dyson in my ear.

" You think she's going to stay because your pregnant , well your wrong your human and your going to die one day and your kids are going to be calling me daddy." "they are going to be half fae aren't they , Lauren?" He says smugly.

I turn towards him and smirk because I thinks it's time my fae met his fae I mean they are the same species. I look at him and my eyes flash my shifter yellow and I can tell he's shocked because he hasn't said anything yet. So I decide to taunt him a bit.

"Oh did itty bitty Dyson not know I wasnt human anymore?" "I guess I did win, not that Bo is a possession to be won."

So ,I smirk what were you saying about me being human. He's pissed that I can tell. He should just walk away before I really get angry but I can tell now his pride want let him and I hear him say" Fuck that bastard child your having I'll kill it and me and Bo will make our own."

I didn't even feel myself getting punching him in the face but I heard when he hit the floor and cry out. " Shut the fuck up Dyson." He gets back up to swing but that's when Bo comes back upstairs she must've heard all the commosion. I hear her call out..

"Dyson What in the hell!"

Bo

Before I could tell trick and Kenzi about the babies I hear a commotion going on upstairs. I look at trick, "um trick I think your having a bar fight." Kenzi goes" wait and were missing it, come on BoBo!"

We get upstairs I'm more shocked them pissed but equally as pissed. I can see Dyson is about to hit someone and I turn my head and see its Lauren.

"Lauren"! She turn to me as I'm walking up to her and I turn towards Dyson" what the hell Dyson". Are you nuts" I stand between both of them and say " explain"

I see trick at the bar and he's telling everyone out . Neither one of them is talking yet so I ask again. "Explain?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note : If anybody is wondering Lauren is having two girls I've read all the ff about her having twins Charlotte and Ethan so I switched it up and gave her twin girls. Also to clear up some questions you may have about Lauren's fae, she is a shifter but I want her to be an elemental shifter and you would know what element she's using by her eyes. Now that's all that out the way on to the chapter.

Chapter 7

Bo

I see no one has moved yet and no ones talking or explaining to me about what the hell is going on.

"Ok ,everyone in tricks lair, NOW!"

"That means you to Kenz!" I hear a "coming BoBo!"

Now that we're downstairs I turn to Lauren since I want to here her side first. Because whatever Dyson said to make her punch him and reveal her fae was probably worth it.

"Ok, now Lauren you go first."

Lauren

Stupid Dyson just can't get over himself. For God sakes what do I have to do to get it through his thick skull that Bo. Is. Mine! I'm tired of him brooding and being all emo God I wish he move on. I smirk because Bo certainly has. I hear Bo saying i go first so I am.

" You wanna know what happen fine!" "Dyson here basically said our kids are bastard and when I die there going to be calling him daddy."

So I punched him and I gave away my fae identiy i say sheepishly.

Babe I swear I tried to control myself but you know how I get when I feel strong emotion and with the added hormones I'm not doing to well to keeping my fae in check. "But I wasn't going to sit there and take his disrespect anymore he is beneath me I ,say to Bo!"

I can feel my self getting angry again and Bo moves close to calm me down and says "Babe calm down your eyes are glowing red!" I close my eyes pull her close and breathe out "I'm good Bo."

Bo

As I listen to Lauren's side I'm starting to get pissed and she is to. So, I move close to her to calm her down. Red eyes means she pissed,not good. She dosent need to be under stress under with the babies. So this Dyson mess ends today.

I'm about to interrupt Lauren for a sec and she turns to Dyson and says "your turn." "I hear Dyson clear his throat before he startt.

"So Dyson what is your side?"

You made your point very clear to us both." I didn't want anymore of Dyson's shit. I wanted him to chose if he was going to be a dick to Lauren or respect her like he would me. If he cared there should be no question to that.

He looks at me then Lauren. "I know that I said hurtful untrue things,"

" underestimate of the year." Lauren says.

"I know but I want you two to know that I'm sorry. I should've just kept my mouth shut and respected your choices." his jaw tensed. "Im happy for you Bo and hope your happy he didn't mean it. He was probably doing it because Kenzi told Him what a shitty thing he did

"Is that all Dyson?" I ask bluntly.

I turn to him and say

" Dyson I know I'm your chosen mate but your not mines , you gave up our chance a long time ago. I'm sorry that you found out about the babies that way but I'm not sorry for you knowing you were going to find out eventually but am sorry for what will happen to you if you ever say or do anything disrespectful to Lauren ever again she's my mate. I'm hers whole heartedly not yours I really don't think I ever was not after I met Lauren anyway. So if you want to be friends or not you have got to find a way to break that bond."

After I said my peace I turn to trick and ask " is there anyway to break his mate bond?" Trick knows a way as usual.

" Yes there a way I've just been waiting for Dyson to come to me and ask but it seems he wasn't ready. Trick turns to Dyson and ask " Are you ready friend?" Dyson says yes but he just needs a few days to get ready and leaves the dhal.

So now that over we can finally share with you two the good news. I grab Lauren's hand and pull her close and ask for the ultrasound picture . I turn to trick and Kenzi

" Kenzi,Trick you are going to be an aunt and great grand Papi of not one but two I say proudly waiting for their reaction."

These are the twins I say handing Trick the picture so he and kenzi can look.

"Woah Bobo you guys got an ultrasound already?" Kenzi asks surprised.

"Yeah it's some Fae weird stuff that it'll only take about three months for Lauren to give birth." I shrug. "If you want to know the deets there's books at the crack shack ."

She shakes her head. "No thanks lady. The only thing I read are liquor labels."

I laugh and looks back at Trick who is smiling and running his thumb over the picture. "That's incredible." he whispers. "I can't wait to meet them."

"How's it feel old man." Kenzi says patting him on the back.

"Kenzi I've been around for centuries I doubt I can feel any older than I already do." he laughs handing her the picture back. "Well you know I'm here for all the support and help you need."

Lauren turns to him and say" Thanks trick that means a lot coming from you."

I smile because I'm happy she's getting along with Kenzi and trick so well.

I turn to Lauren and look into her hazel eyes and smile. "I love you." I whisper moving in to kiss her.

"I love you too." she whispers against my lips before putting her hands in my hair and pulls my lips to hers. Our mouths melt together and I pull Lauren closer slowly pushing into her mouth. She bites my lip and pulls lightly at my hair.

"This was insane. "

Was I ever going to get enough of this woman, or better yet, would I ever want to? The answer was no. Lauren was the very soul of me. Without her I would probably still be the same old murderous out of control succubus I always was. She changed me for the better. And I love her more everyday for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I know everybody probably has questions about Lauren's fae and there going to be answered this chapter.

Chapter 8

Lauren

After everything that happened with Dyson tonight I hadn't forgotten that I showed him I was Fae and trick to. All I wanted was to go home and rest I'm emotionally drained. But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime soon.

Trick wants to know why and how this is even possible. It shouldn't have been possible for me to become a shifter let alone an elemental one. He says the kind of shifter I became is only hereditary and I shouldn't have became it not by Bo's chi alone.

"I've been wondering how myself I've read about them and I know there rare and ancient. Things have been stressful lately so I pushed it to the back of my mind and then the pregnancy happen and I completely forgot to ask you about it."

"Me and Bo haven't told anyone about it but Kenzi ." I tell trick

"Okay, Lauren tell me from the beginning leave no details out this is important because of what Bo and you are telling me you guys might be in grave danger and soon. Trick says

"0k when me and Bo first got back together she wanted to try and be monogamous again and wanted to feed on only me. I told her yes, but if she got hurt that she feeds no sex and then come home. It worked really well for awhile until one night Bo got really hurt and Kenzi brought her home she didn't feed but when I looked at her injuries they were fatal so I told her to feed off of me. She did feed almost drained me so she gave some back.

1 month after that I started to get these symptoms. My eyes would flash different colors depending on my mood and the weather.

"When I was angry my eyes would turn red and the fireplace at the clubhouse would light. When I'm sad they turn blue Bo always thought it was her succubus part of me but I knew that wasn't it because it would always start to rain. Um green was the worse they would be green if I was horny and the ground would always shake just a bit. Purple means I'm happy and everyone around me to but I've come to notice I'd have like a glow to me. They went all white once but I was realIy pissed at Bo and I could have sworn I saw lighting outside and the lights at the crack shack would flicker. So I was guessing electricity. I explain to trick.

I hear Bo say" so that's why the bed would shake after sex and here I thought I was just that good. She pouts.

I kiss her lightly" babe trust me your that good".

"Ladies" trick says back to the story please. "Ok um I went to the lab to test myself and my biology has always been I was human I always had this one weird looking cell it was a very colorful cell if that what you must think of it when you see it. But when I looked again all my cells were changing to that weird color. I knew I was becoming fae all the signs were there.

So after some time I could control it a little better then I had my first shift it was weird because I should've known that day something was going to happen my eyes were flashing all day and I was very moody. My sense of smell was off the charts that day. I was hornier then normal i could literally feel everything going on around me like I was in tune with my surroundings in and outdoors.

I went outside and that's when the pain started and I shifted I swear I could feel all the elements at once. I think while I was in panther form it wasn't really me I think she kind of took over.

Trick interjects "Did you say panther?" Yes that's what I shifted into why? " Because of that species the panther is the strongest and comes from a royalty bloodline and it explains the white eyes and electricity it's your power that every royalty elemental has trick says.

"Royalty" I scoff so now what your going to tell me I was born Fae. I mean come on trick I was a human. Light faes "HUMAN" slave doctor for five years trick so explain to me how I didn't know I was fae.

"Babe calm down your eyes are red and we don't want to set my grandfather on fire do we?" No, I'm sorry trick but this is a little difficult to here right now. How did I even become pregnant ? "Oh, that was easy, you said Bo gave some of her chi to you right? "Yes" well she shared her chi with you so it entwined her chi and yours that made a life force but it your case made two which also explains why you are carrying twins also.

"Wait, what do the twins have to do with this?"

"Well um Lauren do you have a sister? Trick ask. "No, I have a brother his name is Ethan but he doesn't know about the fae or maybe he does? I need to sit down!" I haven't talked to Ethan since I left for the Congo. I feel Bo sit beside me I grab her hand.

"Were you adopted"?Trick ask. "No, but me and Ethan did stay with my aunt and her daughter."

"Ok so that may explain things also so I have a couple of questions you think your up to answer some?" Trick ask "Yea today is a good a day as any."

"Ok well this may sound weird but is that your natural hair color and was it a strip of a different color there?" Trick ask

"Yes my hair is natural blond but when I was younger I had one red strip in my hair. I had to keep dying it blonde for when I was in Afghanistan. Funny thing is my cousin Ren is a redhead but she had a blond strip we used to always joke about it.

"You sure she's your cousin?" Trick ask

"Yea I'm sure my aunt would have told me if we were sisters I hope."

"Where your mom and aunt twins"? Trick ask

"Actually yes my mom and aunt are twins and they have the same hair thing like me and Ren my mom was blonde but my aunt was a brunette but my dad was a redhead.

" what were your parents name?"trick asked "Elizabeth and Ethan Fitzpatrick."

"The Fitzpatrick's" "Oh "Lauren I'm so sorry but you are very much fae and your are royalty. The old ash must have known and put an enchantment on you to hide your fae gene and make you human. "

All I could really say after that was "Wow"!

Bo

After that story I don't how to feel. But I know I need to be here for Lauren and for those lil peanuts. If the Ash was alive Id suck him dry.

After all these years, YEARS she been a salve I'm pissed beyond pissed.

"My Mate ,My Lauren"!

"Bo! Bo! Calm down!" Lauren says" I'm okay we'll get through this together like always."

I look down at Lauren and I know that she is the strongest person I will ever meet and I'm glad she's in my life.

I kiss her lovingly and look in her eyes and let her know I'm always going to be here and Kenzi of course.

"I love you baby. I love you so much."

" Trick were going to head home and rest we'll be back tomorrow to talk more about this."

"Bobo,Lolo,Trick you guys better come up here we've got company"! Kenzi calls from the bar.

We take off in a run upstairs." Kenzi!" "What's going on"

We get upstairs and theres Tamsin Kenzi and Hale and some blonde lady in the bar she looks awfully like some one I know and I've only seen that aura on Lauren.

I'm about to ask who she is when I hear Lauren whisper "Ren"

Lauren

"Ren" I whisper and blackout. Just before I lose consciousness I hear everyone yell my name "LAUREN"!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Now that there are going to be more characters coming into ply should I do more povs or just leave it to Bo&Lauren?  
Review and let me know

Chapter 9

Bo

She passed out. Shes pregnant she's not suppose to do that. That can't be good for the babies. " Lauren, babe wake up!" " Do you want me to slap her?" Turning to Tamsin. " Not now Tamsin!" Turning and looking at The suppose Ren. " What did you do?" I feel my succubus trying to take control and I let her.

"Me!, I didn't do anything succubus the only reason I'm here right now is because we felt Lauren . The only way that happens is when she becomes mated or her fae powers are activated again."

"Bobo just calm down hotpants is going to be okay. She probably passed out because of the shock she was in. Just calm down will ya " I hear Kenzi say

" Kenzi, my fiancé is unconscious right now and this women says she felt Lauren and you want me to calm down." I am so not calming down.

"Really Bo, now is not the time for you to go all jealous and territorial succubus." " Hello Lauren's unconscious ring any bells" Kenzi says

"Wait hold up you got the Doc pregnant." Hale asked

"Woah succubitch you got the Doc preggers remind me not to touch you." Tamsin says

"Tamsin you can shut the fuck up or leave , now isn't the time!"

Turning towards Hale, Yes Hale Lauren's pregnant that's why we're here. We came to tell Kenzi and Trick but Dyson showed up and caused a bit of trouble. Resulting in Lauren punching him and showing her fae.

"Oh and surprise Lauren's fae!"

"Then we had to tell trick about Lauren being fae and that brought up how Lauren always was fae. Trick was finishing up the story on Lauren's fae and that's when we heard Kenzi yell at us to get upstairs. Seen her "pointing at Ren" therefore resulting in passed out Lauren."

"Bo!" I hear Lauren whisper yell at me. "Lo, babe you okay? " I'm fine babe, I think." Lauren says. "Let's get you off the floor so I can explain some things."

Lauren

Ow my head! What the hell happened. Moving around and noticing I'm laying down on the floor. Opening my eyes to adjust to the light, I must've been out for awhile. Bo! "Lo ,babe are you okay?" Bo replies

I'm fine, I think , wh-what happened? "My head is killing me and why am I laying on the floor?" "ugh babe you might wanna take it easy you took a nasty fall and bumped your head, Bo explains" "Okay that doesn't explain as to why I passed out, what happend?"

Bo looks at me and sheepishly say" you don't remember?" No I wouldn't have asked if I did Bo!"

"Okay okay calm down , don't need you passing out again." I glare at her"just tell me!" "Ok well do you remember what happend with Dyson?" Bo asked " Not really but keep talking."  
" Um well guys got into a fight well not really a fight more so you punched him after some not so nice things he said."

"You also accidentally revealed your fae Bo says " Wait a sec I did what!? " Yea babe I'm so proud of you!" Bo! Back to the story. " ok well then trick saw your eyes and you know trick he wants to know everything so we all went down to his lair to talk about your fae. Then I made you and Dyson talk about what happened to cause you to punch him after that he left. Then we sent Kenzi upstairs since she knows your fae. After that trick told us your basically freaking fae royalty and babe btw "holy crap" I'm engaged to a fae princess or something."

"Story Bo!" "Okay geez woman, um where was I oh yea we told trick about what kinda fae you were and he explained to us that you've been fae all along and that your fae gene has been dormant until We exchanged chi and got you pregnant. But that's not what you passed out , you passed out because there some lady up there saying she's supposedly this Ren chick you said was your cousin you told me and trick about, bo says"

"Wait did you say Ren? As in my cousin?!" I haven't talked to them in about six years right before I left for the Congo." "Lo, you sure she's your cousin you guys look more like sisters to me babe."

"Yes she's my cousin or so that's what I've been told." Well she's in the bar with Kenz, Hale, Trick, and Tamsin if your up for talking to her, Bo says" Yea lets go and see if we have an imposter on our hands or not. Oh and Bo she turns and look at me. " yea Lo no says" Does everybody know about me being pregnant?

"Yea Lo, everybody knows about the pregnancy." Good I didn't wanna have to tell everybody all over agin anyway or why you are being extra territorial. Smiling Bo grabs my hands " let's go"she says.

Bo

Wow she taking this better then I expected. I would've have been dramatic and demanded answers as soon as I gained conciseness. But that's what I love about Lauren she's all level headed while I'm all bull headed she balances me out in these panicky situation. I look at this beautiful and strong woman beside me and think this s nothing but a mild stepping stone of the Bo and Lauren saga.

Lauren

I wasn't expecting to feel so calm about this. I think I'm only this calm because I'm in my doctor freeze mode as Kenzi would say. That means my emotions are blank. I know Bo worries when I shut down and go ice queen but it's the only thing keeping me from breaking down.

I can break down at home in Bos arms where I know I'll be safe to do so. Right now it's time to see just what the hell a going on. Before reach upstairs I turn to Bo and pull her in a tight embrace and whisper in her ear..

"Whatever happens we are in this together" "Never forget I chose you Bo Dennis just as you chose me Lauren Lewis." I pull back and kiss her sweetly on the lips and breathe out let's go.


End file.
